Rick Sanchez x Reader (One-Shots)
by RaynaOfTheDead
Summary: If you love alcoholic science-grandpas with crazy blue hair, you're in the right place! All of these one-shots put YOU, the reader, in various situations with the lovable Rick Sanchez! Some will be fluffy, some might get dark but all will be fun.


**_The Old Photo (Rick Sanchez x Reader)_ _704 Words, SFW_**

**_Synopsis: You enter Rick's garage one day and find an old photo of him that makes you love him even more than you already did._**

"Hey, Rick-" You smiled as you entered the garage before realising that Rick was nowhere to be seen. You huffed, debating on whether or not you should wait for him to get back so you could see him. When you heard the sound of rain heavily slamming against the garage door however, you figured that staying there for at least a tiny bit wouldn't hurt.

Your gaze shifted to the concrete floor of the garage where you noticed what appeared to be an old photo beside Rick's chair. Curiosity got the best of you and you just had to see what it was a picture of, so you swiftly walked across the room and gasped when you got a clearer look at it.

Though the corners were frayed and there were quite a few creases and tears, it became clear almost instantly that it was an photo of Rick from when he was much younger. You picked it up gently, not wanting to damage it even more. You'd guess that he was either in his early twenties or late teens in the picture, though some of the details were unclear due to the faded quality and the fact that his hand was resting on his cheek. The look of complete boredom on his face made you smile softly to yourself as you studied the details of his face more. His hair didn't look too different from how it did nowadays, but you could definitely tell that it was slightly softer-looking and the fringe that he had was absolutely adorable to you. His skin also looked much softer, despite small amounts of teenage acne just barely visible due to the quality.

You wondered if the lab coat he was wearing was the same one he still wore, and as you stared observantly at the image you didn't even hear a portal opening up behind you. It was only when you heard footsteps that you spun around to face Rick, looking surprised to see you there.

"Hey, (Y/N), wh-what are you doing here? I thought we were going out tomorrow night." He asked, seeming surprised but happy to see you.

"We still are, but I was bored and wanted to come and see you." You smiled, reaching out to hug him. After the two of you shared a quick embrace, his gaze shifted down to the photo in your hand. He quickly realised what it was and raised his eyebrow.

"Where- where did y-you find that photo?"

"On the floor by your chair," You shrugged your shoulders lightly, taking another look at the picture and smiling, "How have you always been so cute?"

Rick rolled his eyes but smiled, "I never really th-thought about it, (Y/N)," He shrugged, "Honestly I forgot that photo even existed until now."

"Well it's a really nice photo and I personally love it," You blushed as you looked at it and then at him, noticing that his eyes still had the same glimmer as they did in the photo.

"Y-you can keep it then."

"Really?"

"Yeah," He belched, "I don't really need it and I can t-tell that you want it, so have it."

"Thank you!" You grinned, stretching out your arms to hug him again. The two of you shared a much tighter embrace this time as you sighed happily. As the hug ended, you stood on your tip-toes for a second just to give him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled at you before stepping across to his desk and sitting on his chair.

"I gotta head back out now, Rick, I need to get home," You said, still unable to stop smiling at him. You gently folded the photo and placed it in your pocket, hoping that it wouldn't get any more damaged than it already was.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," He replied, turning to face you, "And if I find any more old photos lying around I'll let you know."

You blushed again, thanking him as you walked over for one last kiss on the lips before you left. As much as you loved the newlyfound old photograph, nothing could ever top the love you had for the Rick you knew today.


End file.
